Food Fight
by forensicsfan
Summary: Nick invites the rest of the gang over for breakfast and when only one of them comes, a food fight ensues.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I certainly don't profit from them. As always, coffee with George would be nice.

* * *

It had started out as in invitation for breakfast, but one by one the others declined and it ended up just being Nick and Sara who made their way over to Nick's house to make waffles and watch a movie. But Nick had made certain to tell the others to stop by if they changed their mind.  
  
He and Sara were in the kitchen mixing the batter and teasing each other about which one of them was the better CSI when Nick decided to up the ante and tickle Sara. It wasn't the wisest move since she was trying to pour a glass of orange juice at the time and as she tried to avoid his tickling fingers, she ended up spilling the entire contents of the carton of orange juice all over Nick and the floor.  
  
A look of disbelief crossed Nick's face and then a mischievous grin took its place as he grabbed the bottle of syrup and poured it down the front of her shirt in retaliation.  
  
Sara yelped as she looked at him in shock. "I didn't do that to you on purpose!" A glint of get even flashed in Sara's eyes.  
  
Nick chuckled and dodged as Sara reached for the whipped cream and started shaking the can as she attempted to spray him with it. As they tried to dodge each other in the small kitchen, Nick slipped and grabbed for Sara who in turn grabbed for the counter, but caught the rim of the bowl of glazed strawberries instead, the contents of which spread out in an arc as they were propelled from the bowl and onto Nick and Sara as they fell into a tangled heap onto the floor.  
  
Neither one of them moved for a moment as they dissolved into laughter. And then suddenly they stopped as they realized their proximity to each other. They had been dancing around their attraction to each other for years, but had never done anything about it. They lay there stock still for a long moment as each of them silently willed the other to move. And finally, Nick did.  
  
He leaned over and licked a blob of whipped cream off of Sara's earlobe. "You taste good." His whisper was soft and sexy.  
  
Sara let out a small whimper in response. She looked over at Nick and suddenly, the piece of strawberry stuck to his chin was too much for her to resist. She leaned over and sucked it off, a sultry smile spreading across her face as she watched him smile. "You don't taste too bad yourself."  
  
Nick let out a low chuckle and leaned over and flicked his tongue against the corner of her mouth to remove another blob of whipped cream, smiling as Sara's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Feeling a bit braver, he flicked his tongue against her bottom lip and was pleasantly surprised when she opened her mouth to him and sucked his tongue inside.  
  
Things were a bit of a blur for a while after that. They traded long slow deep kisses interspersed with licking or sucking bits of food off of each other. At some point, Nick managed to unbutton Sara's blouse, exposing her syrup laden bra, and he seemed intent on licking off every trace of the syrup he'd poured down her front from her skin.  
  
In the midst of this, Sara had somehow managed to get Nick's shirt off over his head. It was now hanging precariously off of one of the handles of the refrigerator. Their shoes had been kicked off at the front door when they'd arrived at his house, so when Nick unfastened Sara's jeans and began tugging them downward, there wasn't much to keep him from pulling them all the way off. It wasn't until Sara had rolled him onto his back to straddle him in her underwear, her blouse barely clinging to her shoulders as she began to work on his fly that they finally noticed that one of their coworkers must have changed their minds about joining them for breakfast.  
  
They both froze when they heard a low chuckle in the hallway. Sara shifted her weight ever so slightly as she glanced over her shoulder and Nick lifted his head and then closed his eyes as an embarrassed smile spread across his face. "Hey, Rick."  
  
Warrick pursed his lips together and raised a single eyebrow. "I take it breakfast is over."  
  
Sara couldn't help the flush of color in her cheeks as she tried to pull her blouse around herself. "Uh, we just had a food fight."  
  
Warrick looked amused. "Oh, is that what they're calling it these days?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "I thought you weren't coming."  
  
"Apparently." He replied dryly. "Actually, Catherine and Grissom changed their minds too, but they were going to stop by the store." Warrick gestured towards the front door. "You didn't answer when I knocked, so I just came in."  
  
Sara looked at Nick with a panicked expression, not sure what to do since her clothes were covered in a mixture of syrup, whipped cream, strawberries and orange juice.  
  
Nick propped himself up on his elbows and smiled at her. "I think I have something that you can wear if you want to go hop in the shower before Gris and Cath show up. Then we can wash your clothes."  
  
As if to emphasize his point, a drop of syrup dripped from her hair onto her shoulder. "Ok." She glanced back at Warrick who was still standing there with amusement clearly written on his face. She was about to say something when he beat her to it.  
  
He turned around and chuckled. "Ok, I'm not looking if you want to make a run for it."  
  
She pushed herself off of Nick, giving him a wink as she grabbed her jeans and headed for the bathroom.  
  
Nick carefully stood up and grabbed his shirt from the refrigerator handle.  
  
Warrick cleared his throat as he turned around. "So how long have you and Sara been seeing each other?" He knew that the pair were attracted to each other, but he wasn't aware that they had already done something about it.  
  
Nick looked a little sheepish and a little proud all at the same time as he heard the water from the shower running. "This just happened."  
  
Warrick let out a low chuckle. "Then I'm sorry I changed my mind about breakfast."  
  
"No harm, no foul." Nick smiled. "I'm just glad you didn't show up five minutes later."  
  
Just then, a knock sounded on the front door and Nick moved to go answer it.  
  
Warrick stopped him. "You might want to take care of your fly first, man."  
  
Nick glanced down and chuckled as he zipped his pants back up before walking over and opening the front door.  
  
Catherine's eyebrows shot up in surprise and then a smile spread across her face as she took in his appearance. "What happened to you?"  
  
Grissom narrowed his gaze at the set of palm prints barely discernable in the sticky mess on Nick's torso.  
  
"Sara and I had a food fight." He opened the door wide to let them in. "So breakfast is gonna be a little while."  
  
Grissom glanced at Catherine wondering if she noticed what he had. She glanced over at him, raising one eyebrow as her lips twitched into a smirk and confirmed that she had.  
  
As they followed Nick and rounded the corner into the kitchen, the CSIs could tell by the swirls and splatters on the floor that most of the food fight had occurred on the linoleum.  
  
"Nick, where's your mop?" Warrick interjected.  
  
He smiled. "I can get that."  
  
"Nicky, why don't you let us clean this up so you can change." Catherine flashed him a knowing grin.  
  
Nick grinned a little too wide. "Thanks, Catherine."  
  
Just then, Sara emerged from the bathroom in Nick's robe trying to dry her hair with a towel. She smiled a bit too brightly at everyone as they turned to look at her. "Hey, guys."  
  
"Sara." Grissom's expression was a mixture of amusement and surprise while Catherine's was full of unapologetic amusement.  
  
Sara swallowed hard, trying to keep her smile on her face as she turned to Nick. "Uh, you mentioned that you might have something I could wear."  
  
"Yeah, follow me." Nick gestured to her as he made his way back to his bedroom with her in tow.  
  
The rest of the CSIs in the kitchen were doing their best to not laugh at the situation.  
  
Nick closed the door of his bedroom behind them, crossing the room to pull some drawstring sweats and a T-shirt out of his dresser for her, and then turned toward her with a grin on his face. "I don't think we're going to fool anyone." He tossed the clothes to her and then pulled out some for himself.  
  
Sara's gaze traveled down his torso and she chuckled at the faint palm prints on his abdomen. "Uh, yeah." A wide grin spread across her face as she stepped towards him and pointed at the prints. "I think this was a dead giveaway."  
  
He glanced down and then started to laugh. "You may be right."  
  
She leaned up and kissed him softly, smiling as she pulled away. "Maybe next time we can try chocolate syrup."  
  
The End 


End file.
